The present invention relates to devices for support of a bow and arrow, and more specifically to a device for engagement with the archer's belt or other wearing apparel in a manner allowing a bow to be supported with an arrow engaged with the bow string, and to a method of so supporting a bow and arrow.
An example of a prior art device suspended from a belt for attachment of the handle of a bow to permit support and transport thereof while leaving the wearer's hands free is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,743. The belt-mounted portion has a slotted member attached thereto, and a separate piece is affixed to the bow handle for sliding engagement with the slotted member. Belt-mounted gun carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,156, and 3,963,156, and devices formed of wire for carrying hammers or other such tools suspended from the belt are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,326,887 and 3,104,434.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved device for supporting a bow suspended from the archer's belt or other wearing apparel which permits an arrow also to be carried in the "nocked" position, i.e., with its slotted end engaged with the bow string, ready for immediate use.
A further object is to provide a simple and inexpensive device for supporting a bow and arrow, requiring no attachment of any structure to, or other modification of, the basic bow and arrow structure.
Another object is to provide a novel method of supporting a bow and arrow by a device suspended from the belt or other portion of the archer's wearing apparel.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.